The present invention relates to changeable sculptural objects useful as an ornament and/or amusement device. In particular the present invention relates to a combination of a plurality of objects each having a geometric solid shape cooperating with each other permitting a plurality of them to be selectively and separably arranged in abutting relationship to form architectural, sculptural, and/or amusing arrangements.
The present invention is directed to the use of three dimensional figures or bodies, commonly referred to as "geometric solids". It is to be understood that such bodies may be "solid" in density, hollow, partially hollow or even a framework of sides, faces, angles, etc.
While an infinite number of solid shapes are in existence, there is only a finite number of such forms which have the property of filling a three dimensional space by repeated translations and repetitions. This space-filling property or close packing property (i.e. without overlapping or having interstices between adjacent units) is capable with such forms as the cube, the hexagonal prism, the truncated octahedron (Kelvin's solid), the rhombic dodecahedron, rhombic cube and Murray's dodecahedron. Other solids have this interesting property.
It was known to utilize the cube in repetitive manner as a structural or architectural unit and even as a toy unit or block to provide interesting artistic and amusing forms. Such devices, however, depended on gravitational and weight forces to build desired combinations of plural units, or on fixed and secure fastening devices to hold the units together. Free form designs and configurations, such as cantilevered, hanging, or radial arrangements, etc. cannot be made with the conventional devices. Furthermore, the degree of freedom to change and modify the configuration, as desired, is severely limited by the use of fastening means. Above all it was impossible to provide forms having multiple units which can be arranged in an infinite variety and be susceptible of easy and ready change.
According to the present invention the uniform shapes capable of being arranged to fill a given space or volume by "close packing" when provided with magnetic means in a defined pattern and in selected faces permits the formations of structural, architectural and amusing forms of an infinite variety.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a combination of devices capable of being spatially releasably connected in an infinite variety of forms or arrangements.
It is another object of the presnt invention to provide an improved ornamental, sculptural, and amusement device comprising a plurality of geometric shapes capable of being separably arranged in a variety of overall combinations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination of geometric blocks having magnetic adhering means, capable of being arranged in infinite variety.